


Oh, The Memories

by pictureswithboxes



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira starts working on a scrapbook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, The Memories

Erza sat with Mira at the dining room table, watching as her wife was making a scrapbook of sorts. It was Erza’s job to pick out pictures for each page, though Mira had veto power. So really it was her job to hand Mira the stack of pictures and get more glue when it was needed.

“Why are we doing this?” Erza sighed, watching as Mira pasted a picture on the page before looking up.

“Because they’re memories, Erza!” Mira replied happily, taking one of the pictures and showing it to Erza. “Like this one! Just look at Simon! He was so cute!”

Erza sighed and looked at the picture, a smile forming on her face at the memory. Simon was standing in the center of the guild with Hana at his side. Hana had insisted on going her first mission with Simon, rather than either of her mothers. To anyone who didn’t know her son, they’d think that Simon was smirking at the camera, but Erza knew that was just his smile. Hana, on the other hand, wasn’t smiling, in fact Erza might have seen her smile once in the past month. It wasn’t much of a surprise.

“She was so excited.” Mira grinned, looking back at the photo with a wistful smile. “Now they’re both S-class and killing monsters that are twice their size.” She looked back at Erza. “Do you remember when you let Simon shadow you on an S-class job?”

“Of course, it was uneventful. Luckily.” Erza replied calmly. “You should have seen his face when I cut the hydra’s throat.”

“It was better than his face after he fought his first gorian…”

* * *

Mira glared at her ten year old son, who wore a guilty expression on his face. Or the half that was visible due to the swelling from a particularly hard punch from a gorian. She handed Simon an icepack before sitting down in front of him, her glare darkening as she considered what she was going to say.

“Would you like to explain why Lisanna found you like this in front of the East Forest?” Mira asked in an angry tone. “Because I thought you were only going on a simple mission with no monsters. Or at least that’s what you, your mother, and I all agreed on.”

“I’m sorry, Mom.” Simon mumbled, putting the icepack on the swollen part of his face. “I didn’t mean to get into a fight with a gorian! I was just doing a simple job, like the two of you said I was allowed to do! I just forgot that there were gorians in the East Forest... He wanted to eat my hair…”

Mira couldn’t help but run her fingers through her son’s light red hair. “Well, it would definitely save time when we give you your next haircut.”

Simon’s eyes widened for a moment before he realized his mother was joking. “What do you think Mama’s going to do?”

“I think if you’re honest with her, she’ll understand.” Mira smiled, kissing her son’s forehead.

Simon tried to smile before wincing and adjusting his smile to the side. “Thanks. Mom.”

“Be more careful, alright?”

Simon nodded.

“Okay, get out of here.” Mira sighed, standing up and walking toward the kitchen. “And if anyone asks, you’re not allowed to have dessert tonight.”

“But I don’t like sweets…” Simon’s brow furrowed as he stood.

“Exactly.”

* * *

“Your son was ridiculous.” Erza sighed, handing Mira another stack of pictures.

“He takes after you.” Mira replied, pointing at his smile. “Who else do we know who smiles like that, hmm?”

Erza chuckled as Mira flipped the page and started digging through the pictures that Erza handed to her. Despite this being an incredibly trivial task, Erza found herself entertained by Mira’s enthusiasm. Even after being married for two decades, Erza still found her completely and utterly adorable.

“This is really important to you, isn’t it?” Erza asked fondly, craning her neck to look over at the scrapbook.

Mira smiled and nodded. “It’s fun to relive memories too.” She shuffled a few pictures around and showed Erza a photo of Starke and Magie.

They were all dressed up for a wizard ball that the family had been invited to. Mira had even gone through the trouble of styling Starke’s hair and pushing his scarlet hair out of his face. Which would explain why his smile was completely forced. Magie wasn’t much better though, her dress was pristine when Erza and Mira put it on her. Though at some point in the night, she’d managed to sit in some cake and stain the back of her dress brown.

“Our children were a mess.” Erza laughed, taking the companion picture of Simon and Hana.

Unlike the twins, Simon and Hana had managed to look decent during the ball. Simon’s hair was slicked back, showing off a scar he’d gotten while on his first solo S-class mission. Which is why he grew his bangs out in the first place, but he slicked his hair back to be an example for Starke. Hana was still wearing a bright pink bow in her hair and a matching dress. They were both smiling small, closed lipped smiles.

“He’s three heads taller than she was.” Erza said with a large grin.

“He’s only one head taller than her now.” Mira laughed, snatching both photos out of Erza’s hands.

“She definitely takes after you when it comes to looks.” Erza mused, picking up a more recent photo of Hana. “See?”

“Well after all of them looking like you, I think I deserve to have a daughter that looks like I do.” Mira replied, looking fondly at the photo. “All the kids her age are trying to court her these days.”

“She certainly has broken enough hearts.”

* * *

Hana was irritated when she stomped into the house with a small bouquet of flowers crushed in her hand. Erza’s brow furrowed when she saw her thirteen year old daughter scowl at her and put the flowers on the dining room table. Idly, Erza wondered who they were from, though apparently she would get the answer soon enough.

“Stupid Drake gave me flowers again.” Hana grumbled, slamming her fist onto the table and crushing the flowers and denting the table slightly.

“When your mother was your age, she would’ve broken the table in half if she were as irritated as you are.” Erza sighed, pouring herself and her daughter a cup of tea. “Not that I’m condoning this behavior, I just think you could train harder if you wish to surpass us.”

Hana fumed as her mother set a teacup in front of her.

“And be careful, that one’s your mother’s favorite.” Erza said as she took a sip and sat down, gesturing for her daughter to do the same.

Hana did as she was silently instructed to, pushing her tea away as she did so. “You’re ridiculous, Mama.”

“And how is that?” Erza raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

Hana’s brow furrowed and she took a sip of her tea. “You talk about how you and Mom were when you were younger with this stupid fondness, but then turn around and tell me not to be like either of you! It doesn’t make sense!”

Erza shrugged. “I supposed it’d be nostalgia. And I must admit that if you or your siblings were anything like your mother and I were, we’d leave you in the forest and force you to forage for food for six month before we’d even think to allow you to return home.”

Hana smiled and let out a tiny laugh. “You’re so weird, Mama.”

Erza smiled as well and looked at the flowers. “If you’re upset about the flowers, try telling Drake directly. If he’s anything like his father, he might be inept when it comes to social cues.”

Hana nodded. “He is kinda like that…”

“Trust me, Gajeel was never very tactful either.” Erza paused. “Come to think of it, neither am I.” Erza chuckled. “I suppose I shouldn’t be giving you advice either.”

With that Erza finished her tea and stood. She took her cup to the sink and washed it off before leaving the room. Hana merely watched her as she left, her jaw slightly slack and her cheeks slightly flushed.

* * *

“You were so awful to her!” Mira smacked Erza’s shoulder and laughed. “It’s almost like a terrible cosmic joke that you ended up raising another Erza.”

“I suppose.” Erza shrugged, allowing Mira to hit her again before giving her another stack of photos. “Here.”

“Thank you.” Mira smiled, looking at each picture intently before frowning.

“Mira?”

Her wife didn’t speak, instead she showed Erza a photo that made her burst out laughing.

It was a candid shot of the guild taken by Makarov on accident, showing everyone with their children. Macao and Romeo were sitting at one of the tables off to the side, both sharing a drink with large grins on their faces, Gajeel was holding his young son in his arms and glaring at him while Levy was trying her hardest to set eye level with the baby. Lisanna and Mira were sitting on a bench together, each with a twin on their lap and a smile on their face, while Lisanna’s daughter poked at Starke’s cheek. Erza tried to remember what they were laughing about, and had a little trouble until she saw herself, Gray, and Natsu in the photo.

Natsu had thrown Hana into the air with the intent of catching her and playing a game, but Erza remembered how nervous she had gotten. With one hand, she caught the baby and with the other she had punched Natsu through the wall. Gray stood beside the dent, clutching his own daughter, who was four at the time, close to his chest with Simon hugging his leg with a frown. The camera managed to capture the ending of the scene, complete with a Natsu sized dent in the wall.

“This needs to go on the cover.” Erza said with a smile. “Or framed on the mantle.”

“Give me that!” Mira took the photo and laughed at it. “Everyone looks so absolutely ridiculous.”

Erza watched as Mira closed the scrapbook and affixed the photo on the cover just so before flipping back to her original page. With an appreciative hum, Erza leaned forward and kissed Mira lightly. She pulled away with a satisfied grin on her face and crossed her arms, looking at the large stack of photos and groaning.

“We should call it a night after this page.” Erza sighed, handing over a few more photos.

“You wanted to call it a night when I asked you three hours ago.” Mira laughed, glancing down at the photos.

“But I didn’t ask until now.”

Mira was silent for a moment before laughing. “Fine, you win.”

Erza smiled. “Thank you.”

Mira started to work on the page when Erza heard their front door open, followed by a few sets of footsteps. Erza smiled at Mira as their children piled into the kitchen. Starke and Magie had somehow managed to be the same height, though it should be known that Starke wore lifts in all of his shoes in order to hide the fact that his younger sister was taller than he was. His scarlet hair still fell in front of his face and he sported a small beard that Mira once tried to shave off in his sleep.

Magie’s hair had grown out and she now wore it back in a tight pony tail with her light red bangs hanging in front of her eyes. Her eyes were lighter than Mira’s were, resembling Lisanna’s more than her mother’s. Her features were sharp, giving her a slightly fierce look despite the softness of her eyes. She wore an engagement ring on her finger, it sparkled in the light of the kitchen, almost as if it were demanding attention.

“What’s that?” Hana asked, pushing past the twins and earning a glare from each of them.

Her white hair fell to the middle of her back and she looked almost exactly like Mira had at nineteen, save for the spray of freckles over her nose and her chocolate colored eyes. She still wore a pink bow in her hair, and Erza was sure that it was the same ribbon that Lisanna had given her when she was toddler. Hana had a bad habit of frowning at most times, making her seem unapproachable. Which she was, but not because she was awful. She was just shy and socially awkward.

“It’s a scrapbook.” Mira grinned, holding up the half-finished book. “See!”

“You’re so old.” Magie laughed, sitting down at the table and earning a large smile from her twin and a furrowed brow from her younger sister.

“That’s a lie, I made scrapbooks when I was Hana’s age!” Mira replied, watching as Erza started to put the photos back in the box. “And no one’s allowed to see it until I’m done!”

Hana sat at the table and helped Erza put the photos away. “Did you forget that we were coming over?”

“Your mother got distracted by scrapbooking, what do you think?” Erza replied, sending Mira a teasing grin.

“It’s not your fault that you’re scrambled, Mom.” Magie put a hand on Mira’s shoulder. “I think it happens with old age.”

“I’m forty-six!” Mira exclaimed, slapping her daughter’s stomach and smiling when she reeled from the hit.

“And she can still beat you up.” Hana added, putting the lid on the box and shoving it into her brother’s arms. “This goes in the hall closet.”

Starke nodded and left without a word.

“Has he always been this quiet?” Mira asked when Starke left the room.

“He lost his voice last night when he challenged Simon to a fight.” Hana replied in a bored tone. “Simon made him scream ‘uncle’ after half a minute.”

“Was it really that long?” A cool voice called from the doorway.

Simon was tall, almost as tall as his Uncle Elfman. His muscles were wiry and he wasn’t nearly as bulky as the other man was. His hair was short in the back and sides with longer bangs that fell in front of his face and covered the gnarly scar his forehead. Or it would if he didn’t have an odd cowlick that caused his hair to part right where the scar was. He had Erza’s eyes and Mira’s pale complexion, mixed with both of his mothers’ natural grace and charisma. His ears were pierced and he wore a number of rings on his fingers, though much to his mothers’ chagrin, none of them were for his engagement. In fact, he and Hana hadn’t even thought about romance.

“I didn’t hear you come in.” Erza smiled, watching as her son entered the kitchen fully and placed a few bags on the counter.

“One of your children left the front door open.” Simon replied in his smooth voice. “I’m not pointing fingers, but I’m sure the guilty party had red hair.” He sat down beside Mira and smiled. “Another scrapbook?”

Starke reentered the room, and cleared his throat before speaking. “What’s in the bags, Bro?”

“I picked up dinner for us all.” Simon shrugged. “I didn’t want Mom to have to do all the work.”

“You’ve got some brown on your nose, Si.” Magie sighed, wincing a little when Simon elbowed her. “Hey!”

“I didn’t know you’d be back in town by tonight.” Mira said with a bright smile.

“You know I’d never miss our weekly dinners.” He kissed his mother’s cheek. “Besides, it wasn’t that hard of a mission, I doubt that it should have been listed as S-class.”

“Or maybe you just underestimate your own strength.” Starke grunted, sitting beside Erza with a frown.

Simon flashed his brother a smirk. “Or maybe all the other S-class wizards are weaker than I am.”

“Excuse me?” Hana replied, her tone turning dangerous.

“That’s enough.” Erza announced, looking at both of her children. “We just fixed the hole in the wall from Magie and Starke’s ‘tea or coffee’ debate from last week. I can’t handle another home improvement project.”

Mira nodded with a laugh and leaned forward, kissing her wife lightly. “Maybe we should go fight in their houses.”

Erza smirked.

“Please don’t.” Each of their children said, their faces filled with horror.

“Mama, we should go on a mission together.” Hana said after a moment, a rare smile forming. “All these other missions are getting boring, and Mom said that she can’t handle seeing me kill things!”

Erza let out a puff of laughter. “I just got back from a mission, so it’ll be a little while.”

“You say that every time.” Hana groaned, resting her forehead against the table.

“Then you should know better.” Simon sighed, crossing his arms. “I’ll go with you, if you’d like.”

“We always go together.”

“Then you shouldn’t be opposed.”

“Fine.”

“Oh, Mom!” Magie spoke up while Erza, Simon, and Hana were speaking. “I forgot to tell you. Eva wants to have you and Mama over for dinner on Sunday.”

“I’ll have to check my calendar, but I should be able to make it.” Mira nodded with a smile.

“And Grandpa Makarov said that he’s announcing the new master tomorrow, so you should be there… just in case.” Starke grinned.

“I don’t think I’ll be the new master.” Mira replied calmly.

“You can’t know that.” Starke said. “Laxus said that he didn’t want it, we all know Uncle Natsu would go crazy, and it can’t go to Uncle Gray because he and Uncle Natsu would fight the whole time. Simon’s too young, Gajeel is insane, and Levy obviously won’t do it.”

“And Juvia won’t be master because she’s too busy being weird.” Magie added. “Aunt Cana could do it, but it wouldn’t look good if the new master drank _that_ much.”

“Maybe Mama could do it, but she’s crazy.” Starke smirked.

“That’s enough, I’m not going to be the new master.” Mira said with a laugh.

“I’ll set the table.” Hana stood up and walked over to the cabinets.

“When can we see the scrap book, Mom?” Simon asked, glancing at the book on Mira’s lap.

“When it’s done, of course.” Mira replied, kissing her son’s cheek and laughing when he made a show of wiping it off.

“Why can’t we see it now?” Magie asked, crossing her arms. “If we see the progress, we could help make the finished product.”

“You’d be more help than your mother…” Mira mused, watching as Erza rolled her eyes.

“You wouldn’t let me do anything.” Erza replied calmly.

“Come on, Mom.” Starke pressed, leaning forward to look at the book. “It’ll be fun.”

Hana placed a few plates on the table. “I agree with the others.”

“Fine, we’ll work on it after dinner and ruin the tradition.” Mira sighed dramatically.

“What tradition?” Erza asked, her brow furrowing. “They always help finish.”

“Oh, right.”


End file.
